


Accomplice 共犯

by Wanderer2333



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer2333/pseuds/Wanderer2333
Summary: “May I?” Joe’s voice was imbued with traces of lust. Just like the Devil’s whisper, luring him to surrender and descend into the abyss with him.“Of course, nobody knows the art of taming you better than me.”
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump, 睡懂
Kudos: 6





	Accomplice 共犯

Donald was held down firmly, his body pressing against Joe’s. How could this be happening? He thought. Is this the same Sleepy Joe that dozes off every meeting, appearing so weak and fragile? Why is he pinning him down so effortlessly? Come on, the man is ten centimeters shorter than him!

This has to be the joke of the century.

“Fuck! ” Donald bit Joe’s arm in extreme exasperation. “Release me you mother fucker! Even though you won——in this moment, at the place, I am still the president, the master of the White House!”

“Hss——Ever so grumpy.” Joe smoothed the creased piece of clothing calmly, unaffected by this mini outburst. He was silently glad that that he wore enough clothes today. 

“But you will be quiet soon, I promise. ” Joe put on his signature smile for his ex-rival, one of his hands slipping into Donald’s impeccable suit (which will not stay this way for long), fingers against his shirt. In sync with the frequency of his breathing, it slowly but steadily moved towards the soft spot of Donald’s neck, finally unfastening the topmost button around his collarbone. 

Joe bent down, blowing hot air onto Donald’s body, smirking as he did, no doubt without good intentions. He was unhurried, as if tasting a dish of the utmost flavor, going from his neck to the collarbone, then to his earlobe. Donald’s face flushed crimson red, his whole body shaking like a leaf in the wind.

“Now, allow me to send my sincerest invitation. I know this sounds crazy, but lend me your ears.”Joe lowered his voice measuredly, forcing out the gentlest voice he could manage; he’s pretty sure it’s the hardest he had tried in this life. He did not want to scare Donald off. All he wanted was for the person in front of him to understand, and perhaps come to appreciate the great lengths he went, for him.

“Be my vice-president. That way, you won’t have to leave the White House.” 

As the words leave his mouth, Joe felt the concept of rationality shattering to pieces in his mind. But he couldn’t care more-he needed to get the words out. The seed of desire has been germinating and sprouting for too long. Now it has become weeds, growing out of hand. Akin to a tumour in his heart that’s taken a life of its own.

This was a premeditated ambush, long in the making- a baptism even, if you will. How could he be expected to remain controlled at this point?

Donald was not impressed. Instead, he grabbed Joe by the throat, choking him. Madness and unwillingness burning bright in his eyes. It was clear that he hated to resign to his fate. “I remember someone said that being a vice-president is like being a whore. Joe Biden, what do you take me to be? A whore?”

Donald thought he was being treated like a fool. Even if they were from the same party, which they were not, he is far from the pushover that Kamala Harris is. They are rivals from opposing factions representing different interest groups. What nonsense is he sprouting?

Vice-president? He’s got to be kidding. If not for the relentless efforts of this hypocritical politician, coming into his way, destroying his perfect plans, the next resident of the White House would still be him-Donald Trump!

He stared straight at Joe. For a split second, he thought he saw a fleeting expression of joy on his face. It was so unBiden-like.

It took him by surprise, causing Donald to loosen his grip on Joe’s throat.

“So you actually listened and took what I said to heart.”

There was no time for Donald to consider the frivolousness and ambiguity of the sentence, he felt like his entire body was on fire, perhaps it’s the heating.

His hands returned to Joe’s neck, clinging to it tightly. But this time he did not exert any strength. Instead, rubbed against it lightly, giving the tiniest insinuation. 

Joe was of course, well aware of Donald’s peculiar behaviour. He acted out, deliberately grabbing Donald’s hesitant hands and placing them against his face.  
  
“Did it feel good? I can satisfy you in whichever way you want.”

“Fuck!” Donald cursed out loud once again. What is this guy doing? Wait, this must he his doing.

Joe intuitively read his cues, glancing over to the Coke on the office table. “A good drink, would you agree? I think so too.”

After the veiled confession, he kissed away the Coke stains on the corners of Donald‘s mouth. “But I like you better.”

A simple kiss was insufficient in alleviating the fervent heat on Donald’s body. Droplets of sweat broke out all over his forehead. His intestines stirring and churning from the side effects of the drug, Donald curled up into a ball from the intense pain. 

“I'm sorry, I wasn't aware it does this." Joe apologized earnestly. He truly felt sorry-the fanfics he read did not enlighten him to the side effects of the drug. 

Donald straightened and hooked onto Joe’s neck unexpectedly. The next moment, his lips were on Joe’s. 

Between every breath, the sparks of passion were sizzling, fierce and ardent. They carefully and urgently savoured every smell and taste of the tongues and lips. Even seconds of respite seemed too luxurious to waste as they indulged in each other.

Donald felt his head getting heavy and drowsy, the voice in front of him became muffled. Instinctively, he sensed the cool temperature on Joe’s body. This was what he needed desperately right now. 

Joe‘s lips were like his personality. It appeared gentle and mild on the surface, but deep down it was vicious and possessive. Joe soon drop the pretense of passivity and took control. Like a madman, he sucked onto Donald’s lips like they were his lifeline. They were soft, and he was clutched by a feeling never before experienced. Nonetheless, he wanted to feel all the emotions and sensations in their entirety.

“Do not begin to think that the kiss just now changed anything.” remnants of rationality pulled at Donald. He had been backstabbed many times in his life, but this was the worst one yet.

“Then why are you pulling at my belt?” Joe did not resist his movements, instead he had comfortably laid down, allowing Donald’s movements on him—enjoying them, even. He spread his hands, as if he was the gullible and innocent one, which of course—was a facade.  
He was a great actor. If people didn’t know better, they would think Donald was the one that coerced him into this position using his power.

After all, nobody would suspect a upright and friendly old man (at least that’s what Joe thinks he is), the next president of the United States, to do this on the eve of his inauguration. No less, with his nominal predecessor, the incumbent president. Furthermore, the incumbent is ten centimeters taller than him.

“Drop your hypocritical act, it cannot fool me.”

“Is that so?” Joe grasped Donald’s hands once again, placing it on the bulging thing between his legs. It was already wet. As Donald’s hands brushed against it, it began to throb.

Donald’s breath quickened.

Joe did not let his other hand rest idly. He took off his suit, tie and shirt without prompting...... Then peeled himself off like an onion, revealing his body to Donald without reservation. 

Possessiveness and hunger were like thin grass in the desert, a little spark was enough to set off a fire, eventually taking over Donald’s entire body.

He could not help but lean onto him, his hands holding Joe’s waist tightly, hoping the elder man would render him the support he needed. His breathing became more rapid by the second.

“ I won’t let you down, sweetheart.” Joe lightly scrap against the root of Donald’s thigh, eliciting a dull purr from him.

This was a sensation so foreign and novel, and he only wanted to experience it with him.

“Sleepy Joe...”  
  
“Umm...?”Joe was obviously displeased by the moniker, retaliating by putting his fingers around his erection, repeatedly pressing against its tip. This gave Donald a brief ecstasy of release, but Joe stopped short of tilting him over the edge every time. To make it worse, he would start rubbing against his erection whenever he felt Donald’s desires cooling, igniting the fire in his heart again.

“Joe...” he wanted to ask him to be gentle, but could not form the words.

“I won’t let you off like this......” the satisfaction of carnal desires did fill him with immense relief, but Donald would not forget that the reason he was in this state in the first place was due to the man on top, who was putting his hands all over him.

“Are you seriously distracted in bed?”

Joe tentatively touched Donald there. The moisture, the redness were all unmistakably genuine responses. He smiled, contented with the current situation.

“It seems that I’m not doing my job properly, judging by the fact that you cannot keep your mouth shut.”

He went faster, with more force. Donald covered his mouth in desperation, afraid of drawing unwanted attention. He tried his best not to cry out, not realizing that his repressed moans and groans were driving Joe crazy. It was like his personal brand of aphrodisiac. 

As Joe completely lost himself in the ocean called Donald, he fell into a daze, silent thoughts floated in his mind. Donald won’t ever understand how many times he tried to suppress his erotic thoughts and restrain his burning desires because of those controlled moans. He never wanted to inflict any harm.  
  
Maybe this time, I will show him what it means... To feel the warmth of his body against mine, and the sound of our heartbeats in sync. This sounds like a pretty darn good option too.

“Look at our president! The renowned anti-gay fighter of the United States. If only people could see what he looks like at this moment—actively enjoying himself on a man’s cock, crying out uncontrollably beneath him. Tsk,tsk. What’s better, this man is his most detested political rival! What could make a better headline than this?” 

Joe intentionally slowed his motions, which prompted an urgent gasp from Donald, an evident sign of protest. 

“I think they’ll call you a hypocritical masochist.”

“It’s not gonna end well for you too, if it comes to that.” Donald bit Joe’s shoulders with all his might, leaving behind a horrible red mark in an instant. 

“Before you drag my reputation into the mud, I’ll make sure your ass goes into prison.”  
  
Joe used a finger to lift up Donald’s chin, forcing eye contact. “Would you be willing to use your most trusted henchman to put me on trial?” He muttered. “I was once a remarkable lawyer, you know, back in my days.” 

Donald was creeped out by the deep blue eyes gazing at him, shaking his very core. To make matters worse, he was using his signature “innocent mask”. Man, was he an exceptional actor. Joe was well past his prime, but Donald had to reluctantly admit, he’s hardly an eyesore. On the contrary, he’s quite a good-looker. Time has treated him well. Even though those young and reckless days were long gone, he’s still a gentlemanly heartthrob. 

“Fuck!”Donald has started to suspect he’s a masochist deep inside. Or else, why would he be so softhearted with this goddamed old prick? 

“I don’t give a shit. ” Donald raised his eyebrows, wanting to shake off the impression of his weakness. “You started this, you have to finish it. But don’t even dream of getting off easily.”

Joe’s eyes lit up at this invitation. He hoped this was the true wishes from the bottom of his heart, not a result of the influence of drugs. 

“May I?” Joe’s voice was imbued with traces of lust. Just like the Devil’s whisper, luring him to surrender and descend into the abyss with him.

“Of course, nobody knows the art of taming you better than me.”

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译自暗夜花火V的作品 《共犯》。中翻英女作，有任何不足之处敬请谅解！


End file.
